Fairy Tale
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Did someone ask for a fairy tale? Light and fluffy with a side of smut and silly, just how I like it. Minami x Yutaka.


In a majestic land of love and peace there ruled a princess by the name of Yutaka. Her red dress would flow behind her as she addressed her kind and trusty people. She was always kind and caring, never would you see her shout or be course with someone. And always beside her was her loyal knight, dressed in armor with a sword at her hip, the handsome protector, lord Iwasaki. Everyone in the kingdom was quietly cheering on their relationship, hoping for one of them to make the leap and ask the other out. They had been seen strolling through flowers or gazing at the stars. They all knew that with Minami leading alongside Yutaka their kingdom would be perfect. However they also knew both girls were outrageously shy. And with Iwasaki being the more romantic type, there was no way she'd ask until the perfect moment.

Everyone was happy with the way things were. Everyone except for one Kagami Hiiragi. A magical sorceress who was secretly in love with the girl. Or well, in love with her body. Kagami was a lolicon, and she knew no other loli's than the beautiful princess. It tore her apart to see the way her knight would look at her. But she devised a plan to stop it. She was the princesses adviser and she believed it was just about time for a change. She rationalised that since she was smarter and more disciplined than Yutaka, that she would make a better leader. So one day she cast a spell on the sweet loli in her sleep. For though she could not make her lover her, she could make her give her her kingdom, and her virtue.

The next day Yutaka announced to her audience that she was marrying her royal adviser Kagami, who would take over the kingdom immediately. This started a riot. People threw eggs and other foods at the castle, outraged at the sudden change in authority. The did not trust the adviser, and they did not wish to be led by her. Slamming her staff on the balcony Kagami called for silence. The staff created a thundering boom, commanding all attention from everyone in the kingdom. Kagami looked back, to see Minami where she always was, a step back, and to the side of her dear princess. She could see the look of pain and shock crossing the mint haired girls face. She smirked at her, triumphant in her victory.

Minami turned, her small cape swinging behind her as she ran down the long stairwell and out of the castle. The subjects all watched the once proud and happy knight run off in shame and heartbreak. They felt their hearts drop with sympathy. Her reaction only fueled their anger. They continued to protest. Minami however, had left to find something to cool her anguish. She had to get drunk. Hopping up on her trusty white stallion she took one look back at the kingdom she rode off into the sunset.

About an hour later she was knee deep in booze. "Mrs. Kuroi another please." she requested. At this point Kuroi would usually stop someone, but she knew the young knight was hurting. So she gave her another pitcher of ale.

Kagami was frustrated, the public just didn't want her around. They wouldn't even give her a chance to lead them! "Whatever" she thought. "I'm gonna get what I came here for." Kagami strolled over to the other side of the room. The side which held a sweet little loli was held in thin metal chains. The spell had worn off, and she was awaking from a deep slumber associated with these kinds of things. She stretched as she sat up, letting out cute little noises that warmed Kagami's lonely heart. Yutaka looked lazily around, smiling at Kagami before she realised her current position. She was sitting on a kind of royal pets bed. She was chained with a heavy metal collar around her neck, linking her to the wall. She tried to pull on it, but it was no use. She looked down at herself, and realised her indecency.

She was dressed in dark red panties and bra both with gold trim. She had a gold necklace like thing hung around her waist. Kagami stared longingly at her new plaything, her arousal growing as she stared at her near nude form. "H-h-h-hiiragi w-w-what is the meaning of this?" She asked, confused by her current position.

"Well, you're mine now sweet Yutaka-Chan." She informed, moving her hand to feel Yutaka's soft sides and stomach. Feeling the little loli's smooth skin. She was everything Kagami had been hoping for. Yutaka flinched away from the contact, she had always seen the royal adviser looking at her in such ways, but she had brushed it off as a simple crush. She had never expected this to happen, terrified, she turned to the only resort she had left.

"Minami-Chan! Minami-Chan help!" She cried out, expecting somehow for her protector to hear her voice.

"Oh i'm sorry little Yu-Chan, but Minami's gone." She sighed sadistically. "She ran off right after your little announcement." She smirked, seeing the confused look in Yutaka's eyes. "Oh just when you explained to the kingdom you were marrying me and leaving your empire in my command." she cooed. Making little Yutaka jump.

"Y-y-you'll never get away with this" Yutaka spouted determinately.

"Don't worry darling." Kagami whispered tenderly, "you'll like it soon enough."

Minami was still drinking herself silly in the bar when suddenly a figure burst through the door. It was in all its beauty the ambassador of love herself, Konata Izumi. Striding into the room she set her sights on Minami. Not wasting any time the young otaku grasped her by her by her armor and threw her to the ground in a single lurch. The drunken Minami was no match for the love maker to the stars. With her famous cat like grin the warrior slapped Minami over and over, left and right, again and again, before ultimately dropping her to the floor.

Sitting up, confused, Minami held her injured cheeks, rubbing them tenderly. "LORD IWASAKI!" Konata bellowed. "You believe you loved Yutaka but here you sit, drunken and wallowing in your own self pity. Do you stop protecting the innocent princess merely because she doesn't love you back? SELFISH! For all you know she could be in danger!" She finished, knowing finally that she had gotten through to the young knight.

"Yer right. GAtta be thar and tell her I feel like love." She stumbled determined towards the door. Konata laughed at this display. But knew full well that their was no time for such madness. Carried away by magic sparkles she took Minami as they traveled at the speed of love. Which is I don't know, pretty fast I guess.

Kagami sat beside Yutaka, wanting to get her to do this on her own before she resorted to any magic. Slowly she ran her hand along Yutaka's bare leg. The action was not taken well by Yutaka, who angrily shifted away, a small frown on her face. "Oh come on baby, don't be like that." Kagami cooed, reaching out and grasping Yutaka around the waist. Yutaka automatically pushed her away with as much force as her small hands could muster. This was irritation Kagami, who hated being shot down.

"Fine, I guess I have no choice." She sighed as she lifted her staff. Slowly she pointed it at the young loli, uttering a spell as a light pink and fluffy smoke seeped out. In a moment it surrounded the young girl and slipped into her nose and mouth against her will. Her eyes shaded pink as the smoke disappeared within her.

"Now, do you wanna play with me?" Kagami cooed one last time. Knowing full well that the young loli would do anything she asked. But before Yutaka could answer a drunken knight burst through the door.

"MMMminami-chan?" She asked with a light hum. Minami looked to see Yutaka in bright red underwear, with a deep blush across her face, and a collar around her neck. The way Yutaka was looking at her, the way she called her name, the inebriated knight was helpless. She felt her body heat up as Yutaka patted the spot beside her and bit her bottom lip.

"NO!" Shouted Kagami as she moved in front of the young princess. "SHE'S MINE!" Kagami held her arms out, as if to hide Yutaka from the knights searing gaze. Kagami didn't wanna let the only loli she knew go, everything was so perfect, she was finally gonna live out her fantasies.

"Awwwwww, don't be lonely." Came a voice from behind Minami, it was then the little love ambassador herself. "Come with me and lets leave these kids to their own devices." She winked as she grabbed the twin tailed magicians hand and lead her speechless out of the room. Now only Minami and Yutaka were left in the room, with Yutaka under a spell and Minami drunker than Nanako on valentines day there was no way either girl was thinking clearly.

"Mmmmiiiinnnnaaaamiiiii~" Yutaka called, tugging at the chain that was keeping her from screwing the knight senseless. Minami slowly stumbled towards the young girl calling her name, falling with a thud on the soft and fluffy bed. Yutaka was running her hands over the tall girls armor, trying unsuccessfully to yank it off. She let out a long low whine as she tugged. The girl looked so cute to Minami as she tried to get her undressed. Quickly Minami went through the unruly task of taking off all her armor. She didn't stop until she was completely nude, she wanted to feel all of Yutaka against her. After the final piece of clothing was thrown off to the side Yutaka tackled the girl to the bed.

The act of watching Minami undress had only added fuel to the fire burning within her, she could feel nothing but lust. Minami felt Yutaka bite and suckle her earlobe, making her whine and moan at the sensation. Her head was swimming and foggy, slowly she slipped her hand under the princesses panties and plunged inside her tight pink pussy. Minami was driven mad by the feeling, her own core burning for a touch. Yutaka was now groaning and grinding into her, there was no way she was gonna last very long.

Minami slid in another finger, curling them inside her, making Yutaka arch her back and hump her hand with unusual vigor. "Ugh fuck yes yes yeeeeeessss" She panted, making Minami push her fingers deeper inside her. Yutaka clung to Minami as she felt the pleasure build inside her, scratching her back with her nails and leaving long red marks. "Minami god fuck MINAMI IM GONNA I I IM Gonna-" She was cut short by a shooting pleasure erupting throughout her body, She screamed Minami's name over and over again.

However as she slowly came down from her orgasm she realised that Minami had yet to feel the carnal bliss. She pushed Minami down on the bed, making her lay down as Yutaka spread her long thin legs. Marveling at Minami's bright green pubic hair she slowly lowered her head. Minami could feel the little loli's hot breath on her soaked pussy, it was making her crazy, nervously she turned her head and brought a knuckle to her mouth, biting it in anticipation of what was about to happen. Yutaka licked slowly up Minami's slit, watching sadistically as the taller girl twitched in pleasure at the feeling.

Knowing she shouldn't tease the poor girl anymore Yutaka slowly pushed her tongue inside her. Minami wriggled around at the feeling of the soft pink muscle inside her. It was all too much for her and she came, her pussy clenching around Yutaka's tongue as she squirted out her love juices. Yutaka cleaned her special place with her small tongue, waiting for Minami to calm down while she crawled up on top of her. Yutaka curled up against Minami as Minami wrapped the blanket around them.

As the two laid, their arms wrapped around each other, they couldn't help but think, this was perfect, almost like a fairy tale. 


End file.
